Chuck vs The Morning After The Night Before
by AwesomeMJay
Summary: New Years Day causes some interesting developments, specifically a hangover for our favourite superspy... Rated T for my paranoia. Prepare for the hangover of Sarah Walker. There will be fudge. One shot.


**Author's Notes: **The first fanfic I've wrote of 2010! Happy New Year guys! Just a little one shot, hope that you enjoy it! :) Please read and review.

**Chuck vs The Morning After The Night Before**

Delicate streams of light filtered into the room showering the occupants in a heavenly glow, this glow was particularly evident on the golden tresses belonging to one Sarah Walker who was snoozing lightly on the chest of her asset. Whilst Sarah's soft murmurs echoed through the room the other occupant was not so lucky to have sleep come so easily due to the growing uncomforting pain that came with his companion. Sleeping with a superspy, and by sleeping he means sleeping – no sex... _ever_, but the problems that come from this are unimaginable like the mornings when her knife sheath is digging into your thigh but you can't move and you're pretty sure the knife has impaled you close to your man parts.

So as Sarah Walker slept soundly, Chuck Bartowski attempted to peel himself away from without disrupting her sleep to stop any impending doom of waking a superspy from her slumber. He probably should mention that it's particularly bad to awaken a superspy when they'll most likely have a hangover due to last night's drunken antics. He couldn't remember all the details, most were hazy at best and he couldn't ask Casey because the surveillance had been turned off for a few days because Casey said his ears couldn't take it any longer.

He couldn't really remember anything from the night before, it was New Years eve and at midnight him and Sarah kissed, for cover of course, but other than that he could hardly remember anything. He faintly recalled phoning Casey and asking him a question... He thought it was something about monkeys and oranges but he couldn't remember it at all and he knew Casey wouldn't tell him even if he asked. However Casey would probably shout at him later for a silly drunken phone call. After rolling out from underneath Sarah in a very careful process he managed to escape with only a groan of protest from Sarah.

He scanned his body for marks from the knife sheath but only found a small scratch. So just as Chuck was about to escape from the confines of his bedroom to the kitchen for maybe a bite to eat and some painkillers for his headache. Maybe even be kind enough to bring Sarah some medicine for the hangover she would no doubt be suffering from until-

"My head hurts."

She groaned and stared at him through slit eyes as if assessing him, causing him to let out a small chuckle.

"That's what alcohol does to you."

"Does _your _head hurt?"

She ignored his answer as to why her head hurt.

"No but I guess I can just handle alcohol better than you-"

"WHY DOESN'T _YOUR _HEAD HURT?!"

Her voice was raised this time and she looked positively... pissed off causing Chuck to nervously stutter his answer, a pissed off CIA agent was never a good thing. Let alone a pissed off Sarah Walker.

"I-I don't know maybe... Maybe the intersect-"

"The intersect."

All was silent for a few moments before she spoke with tears clouding her vision.

"That's all you care about... _Isn't it?_"

She let out a loud sniffle.

"It's all you think about! You just can't get that damned thing out of your head!"

"Having it in my head is sort of the problem-"

An attempt at light humour might aid the situation but she cut him off again...

"Brunettes are the problem."

"W-w-what?"

"I'm going to make them extinct... Or shave all their hair off or something."

The intersect was long forgotten and her eyes looked bright with determination, her mouth lifted in a proud smirk at her declaration.

"Why would you-"

"WHY DOESN'T _YOUR _HEAD HURT!?"

Clearly she hadn't forgotten their earlier discussion.

"Sarah I just have a higher tolerance for alco-"

"Would you like me to cry Chuck?"

Tears filled her eyes yet again as her tactics took a dramatic change causing Chuck to worry about having to deal with a crying superspy.

"NO! _Please _don't cry it's not my fault that I don't have a-"

He spent a few minutes sputtering an apology whilst Sarah was seemingly quiet until-

"If your head doesn't hurt then I'm going to make it hurt."

The declaration caused his head to rise so fast he was sure it may've caused him some whiplash, this action caused him to catch a glimpse of a book heading his way but not enough time to prevent its target. So it was then when a book impacted Chuck Bartowski's head... Specifically the book, War and Peace, had impacted his forehead eliciting a satisfied smirk from Sarah.

"DOES IT HURT NOW?!"

"Yes as a matter of fact it does! Aren't you supposed to _protect _the intersect not wound it-"

"The intersect _again._"

They were silent again for a few moments as Chuck mentally pounded his head against the wall until she spoke again.

"Don't you ever think about me?"

"Sarah of course I think about you but the inters-"

"Do you think about me as in... _dream _about me?"

Her eyes adapted a squinty stare obviously meant to intimidate him but instead it made Sarah looks slightly crazy and possibly quite drunk, her question caused another silence between the two until she found it necessary to fill it.

"Do I make you horny Chuck?"

The question caused Chuck to cough and splutter nervously as he spilled out a series of babbling.

"What? NO! Sarah I could _NEVER _think of you like that I mean it's just wrong and-"

This was obviously not the correct answer as her eyes began to become misty with tears.

"No Sarah! Please _don't _cry I'm just much more respectful of women and it wouldn't be right to think of you like-"

This did not please Sarah as she spoke with a surprisingly vulnerable tone.

"So you never think about me naked covered in hot fudge and you having to lick it off?"

"That's oddly specific-"

His answer causes her to adapt a menacing tone as she pulls the covers over her legs revealing her fingers stroking her knife sheath to help him think clearly.

"DO YOU?!"

His eyes bulge at her demand as he nervously answers.

"Of-of course Sarah... Who wouldn't?"

"Good."

This answer seems to please Sarah.

"Now you can go back to bed and I'll-"

Her eyes light up with hope and she licks her lips in anticipation, but the waiting is too much as she interrupts.

"We're going to have sex now?"

"No Sarah we're going to eat-"

He seems a bit panicky as he answers until Sarah decides on today's menu.

"Hot fudge off of my naked body?"

__

Review! Review! Review! We have hot fudge.


End file.
